leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Presságio de Randuin
* is gold efficient without its passive, active and damage reduction. }} Similar Items }} Estratégia * é ótimo para counterar , já que concede amadura, vida, redução da Velocidade de Ataque. **Também é útil contra compeões que são dependentes de seu ataque básico, como , , , , e * , , e são os unicos itens que podem reduzir a Velocidade de Ataque. A redução de velocidade de ataque em e não se acumulam, porém acumula com , que combinados reduzem a velocidade de ataque do atacante em 27,75%. * Randuin's Omen is commonly purchased by tanky melee DPS champions, especially the manaless champions like , , , and that don't benefit from because of the mana it gives. * Using the active on Randuin's Omen while your champion is channeling an ability will end the channel prematurely. * Randuin's Omen's ''' +10% damage reduction also affects enhanced damage of any type, as long as the damage is presented with the symbol of , making this item very effective against champions with abilities with enhanced damage (such as when hitting one target, or right after the target is hit by a fully-formed or ). Notes * is named after former Riot employee Robin 'Randuin' Liao. * '''Randuin's Omen active effect's debuff is named Black Omen, possibly a reference to the floating palace bearing the same name from the game Chrono Trigger. * Randuin's Omen is the only item that can reduce the amount of damage taken from critical strikes. Trivia * bears the crest of the Demacian Dynasty. Patch History from . * Health increased to 500 from 450. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Health increased to 450 from 400. ;V5.16 * New icon. * Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 400 from 500. * Armor reduced to 60 from 70. * 10% reduced damage from . This affects the total damage dealt by a critical strike, not an additive 10% reduction in their critical strike damage. * Active slow duration changed to a flat 4 seconds from 2 armor)}} magic resistance)}} seconds. ;V4.20 * Recipe cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V4.18 * Attack speed reduction increased to 15% from 10% ;V4.10 * Attack speed slow on being hit reduced to 10% from 15%. * Movement speed slow on being hit removed. ;V4.2 * Fixed a bug where , and were not being affected by the slow. ;V3.10 * Passive slow duration reduced to 1 second from . * Cost reduced to from (combine cost unchanged). ;V3.04 * Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% from 20%. ;V1.0.0.152 * New recipe: + + = . * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Health increased to 500 from 350. * Armor reduced to 70 from 75. * Health regen removed. * Cooldown reduction removed. * passive changed: ** Chance to slow increased to 100% from 20%. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 3. ** Attack speed slow reduced to 20% from 35%. ** Movement speed slow reduced to 10% from 35%. * Active duration increased to 2 + + seconds from 1 + % armor)}} + % magic resistance)}} seconds. ;V1.0.0.139 * Tooltip now updates dynamically. * Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated the incorrect slow duration. ;V1.0.0.116 * Recipe changed: Now requires . * Armor increased to 75 from 55. * Total cost changed to from (due to addition of ). ;V1.0.0.115 * Total cost reduced to from . * Armor reduced to 55 from 80. * Health increased to 350 from 300. ;V1.0.0.111 * Cooldown reduction decreased to 5% from 8%. ;V1.0.0.107 * Armor reduced to 80 from 90. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 8% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.100 * Tooltip updated to state the correct slow amount. ;V1.0.0.97 * Fixed a bug where the activation effect was not unique. ;V1.0.0.96 * Fixed a bug where was not slowing attack speeds. ;V1.0.0.83 Added * : ** + + = ** +300 health ** +90 armor ** +25 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ** 15% cooldown reduction. ** Slows movement speed and attack speed of surrounding units by 35% for 1 + % armor)}} + % magic resistance)}} seconds (60 second cooldown). }} References cs:Randuin's Omen de:Randuins Omen es:Presagio de Randuin fr:Présage de Randuin pl:Omen Randuina ru:Randuin's Omen zh:兰顿之兆